


Pre-Date Dress Up

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dating, Dress Up, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Kissing, Photographs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Kole and Argent prepare for their date with cute outfits.





	Pre-Date Dress Up

"Are you sure I look okay in this?"

"Why, of course, lovely. You look wonderful in anything."

A faint smile appeared on Kole's face. Pinkness tinted her cheeks, matching the color of her hair, and she sashayed. She gripped the edge of her jet black skirt embroidered with lacy frills, lightly swinging it to the amused delight of her girlfriend.

Kole inspected herself in the mirror, rocking her hips from side to side as if dancing to a groovy bop. Scarlet lips spread into a charming grin. Deep violet mascara assisted in the emergence of the swimming blue of her eyes. A simple strapless top in the colors of the deep night topped off Argent's ensemble for her. Insisting on her regular boots brought a moment of chagrin from Argent, but after a minute of bickering, Kole convinced Argent that her boots were voguish.

Argent crossed her legs, reclining on her bed in her quaint New Zealand flat. Despite her vast inheritance from her father's estate, she donated a majority of the wealth to charities of her choice. She chose her humble apartment dyed in various shades of red to match a majority of her fashions. The scarlet shag rug corresponded with the velvet curtains, and she recalled how Kole remarked that she was certainly a being of the night.

Compared to Kole's more colorful outfit, Argent wore form-fitting black jeans and a matching top. She wore silver bangles with her hair smoothed back into a thick ponytail with her scarlet bangs crowning her face. She had already perfected her outfit from a careful selection of casual attire considering their date was to go dancing at a newly opened club for young adults.

Argent had invited Kole over to her flat before their date. Kole's limited clothing needed an upgrade, and she would never allow her darling to be presented to the public eye with unfashionable clothes. It was not to say she disliked Kole's regular outfit, but she thought new splashes of color and darkness would make her radiate.

Indeed she was right, and Argent was left smitten with her glimmering girlfriend. As Kole laughed and made faces at herself in the mirror, Argent tilted her head. A breathy sigh left her. She was tempted to sweep Kole off her feet and walk down a runway together, showing the world their glamor and beauty.

A few candles were lit by Argent's wooden dresser, freshening the cool air with a wafting dosage of violets and vanilla. Noticing stray sleeves slipping out of her dresser, Argent stretched and stood. Smirking as Kole made clownish poses, she quickly opened her drawer and shuffled the wrinkled clothing back to pressed perfection.

Feeling dainty arms wrap around her waist, Argent chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy with my selection for you. My cute girlfriend only deserves the best fashion."

"Well, I'm lucky to have the most trendsetting Titan at my side," Kole said, gripping Argent's bare, bony shoulder and leaning forward. Pressing a faint kiss against her cheek, Kole giggled as Argent quickly removed a compact from her pocket. "Oh, come on, Argent."

"Hey, now, you know I'm particular about my face," she said, tilting her head and seeing no noticeable lipstick stain. "Any little mark could send my whole complexion to become lopsided. After all, I already powdered my cheek with silver, and a dash of red could make me redo my entire makeup."

"Argeeeent," Kole groaned, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Snickering, Argent snapped her compact shut. "I know, I know. I'm a little bit of a perfectionist, and I'm glad the embodiment of perfection is standing right in front of me."

Kole's mouth opened in a small gape before she stiffened in sudden realization. Scarlet rouged her cheeks, and her shoulders hunched toward her ears. With Argent's giggling echoing around her, Kole broke into an askew grin.

"When did you become so smooth?" Kole asked, and Argent slipped next to her, wrapping her deft arm around Kole's waist.

"I have an old friend named Risk who used to hit on me all the time. He would say these corny lines, so I decided to enhance them with my own brand of romance." Argent rolled her eyes. "My friend Prysm was his little test subject since she never had an opportunity to be in the real world, but I'll tell you more about that later."

"Sure thing," Kole said, "but before we go out, I wanna take a few pictures of us. I want the whole world to know that the most fashionable girls are gonna be on the scene tonight!"

A laugh of delight broke from Argent's lips, and her grin stretched into her cheeks. "Oh, definitely! We got to warn the world that the most beautiful couple is gonna be out and about, flouncing our stuff until we drop!"

Argent swiped her phone from her pocket. She swiftly opened the camera setting and held her arm out with the screen facing them. Kole slipped underneath Argent's arm and hugged Argent's waist, dipping her head against Argent's shoulder. Argent puckered her lips as if to kiss an invisible person, taking a photo of the cuddling couple.

"Let's take one more," Kole eagerly said, and Argent nodded, thumbs rapidly typing a caption and sending the photo out the vast world of the internet.

Positioning the phone sideways, Argent tilted her head and smiled like a model making her debut. She felt Kole shift against her only to raise her eyebrows when Kole's finger snaked up to her cheek. Before Argent could reply, Kole leaned forward and kissed her square on her lips. In her bewilderment, Argent snapped a picture.

"A-and you're asking me when did I get smooth? Sneaking in a kiss while I'm readying my phone is pretty suave," Argent blurted, saving the photo.

Chuckling, Kole replied, "I learned from the best, and the best is you."

"Cheers to that, love," Argent said, pecking Kole's forehead. Slipping her phone into her back pocket, she clutched Kole's hand.

"Okay! Let's get moving! I wanna dance until I can't dance anymore!" Kole exclaimed, punching the air with her free fist, and Argent laughed, bobbing her head.

They beamed at each other, basking in their moment of jubilation. Their fingers intertwined, sending warmth through each other's arms to their hearts. Kole leaned against Argent as the latter escorted them out of her apartment. Catching her exultant reflection in the mirror, Kole winked at herself and promised herself that they would have another marvelous date.


End file.
